ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Frederik Pohl
Frederik George Pohl, Jr. (/ˈpoʊl/; November 26, 1919 – September 2, 2013) was anAmerican science fiction writer, editor and fan, with a career spanning more than seventy-five years—from his first published work, the 1937 poem "Elegy to a Dead Satellite: Luna", to the 2011 novel All the Lives He Led and articles and essays published in 2012.[1] From about 1959 until 1969, Pohl edited Galaxy and its sister magazine If; the latter won three successive annual Hugo Awards as the year's best professional magazine.[2]His 1977 novel Gateway won four "year's best novel" awards: the Hugo voted by convention participants, the Locus voted by magazine subscribers, the Nebula voted by American science fiction writers, and the juried academic John W. Campbell Memorial Award.[2] He won the Campbell Memorial Award again for the 1984 collection of novellas Years of the City, one of two repeat winners during the first forty years. For his 1979 novel Jem, Pohl won a U.S. National Book Award in the one-year category Science Fiction.[3] It was a finalist for three other years' best novel awards.[2] He won four Hugo and three Nebula Awards.[2] The Science Fiction Writers of America named Pohl its 12th recipient of the Damon Knight Memorial Grand Master Award in 1993[4] and he was inducted by the Science Fiction and Fantasy Hall of Fame in 1998, its third class of two dead and two living writers.[5][a] Pohl won the Hugo Award for Best Fan Writer in 2010, for his blog, "The Way the Future Blogs".[2][6][7] Early life and family Pohl was the son of Frederik George Pohl (a salesman of Germanic descent) and Anna Jane Mason.[8] Pohl Sr. held various jobs, and the Pohls lived in such wide-flung locations as Texas, California, New Mexico and the Panama Canal Zone. The family settled in Brooklyn when Pohl was around seven.[9] He attended Brooklyn Technical High School, and dropped out at 17.[10] In 2009, he was awarded an honorary diploma from Brooklyn Tech.[11] While a teenager, he co-founded the New York–based Futurians fan group, and began lifelong friendships with Donald Wollheim, Isaac Asimov and others who would become important writers and editors.[12][13] Pohl later said that other "friends came and went and were gone, but many of the ones I met through fandom were friends all their lives — Isaac, Damon Knight,Cyril Kornbluth, Dirk Wylie, Dick Wilson. In fact, there are one or two — Jack Robins, Dave Kyle — whom I still count as friends, seventy-odd years later...." He published a science fiction fanzine called Mind of Man.[14] During 1936, Pohl joined the Young Communist League because of its positions for unions and against racial prejudice, Adolf Hitlerand Benito Mussolini. He became president of the local Flatbush III Branch of the YCL in Brooklyn. Pohl has said that after theMolotov–Ribbentrop Pact of 1939, the party line changed and he could no longer support it, at which point he left.[15] Pohl served in the United States Army from April 1943 until November 1945, rising to sergeant as an air corps weatherman. After training in Illinois, Oklahoma, and Colorado, he was mainly stationed in Italy with the 456th Bombardment Group.[16] Pohl was married five times. His first wife, Leslie Perri, was another Futurian; they were married in August 1940, and divorced in 1944. He then married Dorothy LesTina in Paris in August 1945 while both were serving in the military in Europe; the marriage ended in 1947. During 1948, he married Judith Merril; they had a daughter, Ann. Pohl and Merril divorced in 1952. In 1953, he married Carol M. Ulf Stanton, with whom he had three children and collaborated on several books; they separated in 1977 and were divorced in 1983. From 1984 until his death, Pohl was married to science-fiction expert and academic Elizabeth Anne Hull, PhD. He fathered four children — Ann (m. Walter Weary), Frederik III (deceased), Frederik IV and Kathy.[17] Grandchildren include Canadian writer Emily Pohl-Weary and chef Tobias Pohl-Weary.[18] From 1984 on, he lived in Palatine, Illinois, a suburb of Chicago. He was previously a resident of Middletown, New Jersey.[19] Career Frederik Pohl (center) with Donald A. Wollheim and John Michel in 1938 Early career Pohl began writing in the late 1930s, using pseudonyms for most of his early works. His first publication was the poem "Elegy to a Dead Satellite: Luna" under the name of Elton Andrews, in the October 1937 issue of Amazing Stories, edited by T. O'Conor Sloane.[1][20][21] His first story, the collaboration with C.M. Kornbluth "Before the Universe", appeared in 1940 under the pseudonym S.D. Gottesman.[4] Work as editor and agent From 1939 to 1943, Pohl was the editor of two pulp magazines, Astonishing Stories''and ''Super Science Stories.[22] Stories by Pohl often appeared in these science fiction magazine, but never under his own name. Work written in collaboration with Cyril M. Kornbluth was credited to S. D. Gottesman or Scott Mariner; other collaborative work (with any combination of Kornbluth, Dirk Wylie or Robert A. W. Lownes) was credited to Paul Dennis Lavond. For Pohl's solo work, stories were credited to James MacCreigh (or, for one story only, Warren F. Howard.)[20] Works by "Gottesman", "Lavond", and "MacCreigh" continued to appear in various science fiction pulp magazines throughout the 1940s. In his autobiography, Pohl said that he stopped editing the two magazines at roughly the time of the German invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941. Pohl started a career as a literary agent in 1937, but it was a sideline for him until after World War II, when he began doing it full-time. He ended up "representing more than half the successful writers in science fiction": For a short time, he was the only agent Isaac Asimov ever had, though his agency did not succeed financially, and he closed it down in the early 1950s. Pohl co-founded the Hydra Club, a loose collection of science fiction professionals and fans which met during the late 1940s and 1950s.[23] From the late 1950s until 1969, Pohl served as editor of Galaxy Science Fiction and Worlds of if magazines, taking over at some point from the ailing H. L. Gold. Under his leadership, if won the Hugo Award for Best Professional Magazine for 1966, 1967 and 1968.[24]Pohl hired Judy-Lynn del Rey as his assistant editor at Galaxy and if. He also served as editor of Worlds of Tomorrow from its first issue in 1963 until it was merged into if in 1967.[25] In the mid-1970s, Pohl acquired and edited novels for Bantam Books, published as "Frederik Pohl Selections"; notable were Samuel R. Delany's Dhalgren and Joanna Russ's The Female Man.[4] He also edited a number of science fiction anthologies. Later career After World War II, Pohl worked as an advertising copywriter and then as a copywriter and book editor for Popular Science.[10]Following the war, Pohl began publishing material under his own name, much in collaboration with his fellow Futurian, Cyril Kornbluth. Though the pen-names of "Gottesman", "Lavond" and "MacCreigh" were retired by the early 1950s, Pohl still occasionally used pseudonyms, even after he began to publish work under his real name. These occasional pseudonyms, all of which date from the early 1950s to the early 1960s, included Charles Satterfield, Paul Flehr, Ernst Mason, Jordan Park (two collaborative novels with Kornbluth) and Edson McCann (one collaborative novel with Lester del Rey). In the 1970s, Pohl reemerged as a novel writer in his own right, with books such as Man Plus and the Heechee series. He won back-to-back Nebula Awards with Man Plus in 1976 and Gateway, the first Heechee novel, in 1977. In 1978, Gateway swept the other two major novel honors, also winning the Hugo Award for Best Novel and John W. Campbell Memorial Award for the best science-fiction novel. Two of his stories have also earned him Hugo Awards: "The Meeting" (with Kornbluth) tied in 1973 and "Fermi and Frost" won in 1986. Another award-winning novel is Jem (1980), winner of the National Book Award. His works include not only science fiction, but also articles for Playboy and Family Circle magazines and nonfiction books. For a time, he was the official authority for Encyclopædia Britannica on the subject of Emperor Tiberius. (He wrote a book on the subject of Tiberius, as "Ernst Mason".)[26] Some of his short stories take a satirical look at consumerism and advertising in the 1950s and 1960s: "The Wizards of Pung's Corners", where flashy, over-complex military hardware proved useless against farmers with shotguns, and "The Tunnel Under the World", where an entire community of seeming-humans is held captive by advertising researchers. ("The Wizards of Pung's Corners" was freely translated into Chinese and then freely translated back into English as "The Wizard-Masters of Peng-Shi Angle" in the first edition of Pohlstars (1984)). Pohl's Law is either "No one is ever ready for anything"[27][28] or "Nothing is so good that somebody, somewhere will not hate it".[29] He was a frequent guest on Long John Nebel's radio show from the 1950s to the early 1970s, and an international lecturer.[30] Starting in 1995, when the Theodore Sturgeon Memorial Award became a juried award, Pohl served first with James Gunn andJudith Merril, and since then with several others until retiring in 2013.[31] Pohl was associated with Gunn since the 1940s, becoming involved in 1975 with what later became Gunn's Center for the Study of Science Fiction at the University of Kansas. There he presented many talks, recorded a discussion about "The Ideas in Science Fiction" in 1973[32] for the Literature of Science Fiction Lecture Series,[33] and served the Intensive Institute on Science Fiction and Science Fiction Writing Workshop.[34] Pohl received the second annual J. W. Eaton Lifetime Achievement Award in Science Fiction from the University of California, Riverside Libraries at the 2009 Eaton Science Fiction Conference, "Extraordinary Voyages: Jules Verne and Beyond".[35][36] Pohl's work has been an influence on a wide variety of other science fiction writers, some of whom appear in the 2010 anthology,Gateways: Original New Stories Inspired by Frederik Pohl, edited by Elizabeth Anne Hull.[37] Pohl's last novel, All the Lives He Led, was released on April 12, 2011.[38] By the time of his death, he was working to finish a second volume of his autobiography The Way the Future Was (1979), along with an expanded version of the latter.[39] Collaborative work In addition to his solo writings, Pohl was also well known for his collaborations, beginning with his first published story. Before and following the war, Pohl did a series of collaborations with his friend Cyril Kornbluth, including a large number of short stories and several novels, among them The Space Merchants, a dystopian satire of a world ruled by the advertising agencies.[40] In the mid-1950s he began a long-running collaboration with Jack Williamson, eventually resulting in ten collaborative novels over five decades. Other collaborations included a novel with Lester Del Rey, Preferred Risk (1955). This novel was solicited for a contest by Galaxy–Simon & Schuster when the judges did not think any of the contest submissions were good enough to win their contest, it was published under the joint pseudonym Edson McCann.[41] He also collaborated with Thomas T. Thomas on a sequel to his award-winning novel Man Plus. He finished a novel begun by Arthur C. Clarke, The Last Theorem, which was published on August 5, 2008. Death Pohl went to the hospital in respiratory distress on the morning of September 2, 2013, and died that afternoon[42][43][44][45] at the age of 93.[46] Works Series Heecheehttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Frederik_Pohl&action=edit&section=10 edit #''Gateway'' (1977) —winner of the Campbell Memorial, Hugo, Locus SF, and Nebula Awards as the year's Best Novel[2][47][48] #''Beyond the Blue Event Horizon'' (1980) —second place, Locus SF Award, and finalist for the British SF, Hugo, and Nebula Awards[2] #''Heechee Rendezvous'' (1984) —third place, Locus SF Award[2][49] #''The Annals of the Heechee'' (1987) #''The Gateway Trip: Tales and Vignettes of the Heechee,'' (1990) (collection of short stories involving the Heechee, including the 1972 story "The Merchants of Venus", the first mention of the Heechee) #''The Boy Who Would Live Forever: A Novel of Gateway''(2004), nominated for the Campbell Memorial Award[2][50] Eschaton trilogyhttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Frederik_Pohl&action=edit&section=11 edit #''The Other End of Time'' (1996) #''The Siege of Eternity'' (1997) #''The Far Shore of Time'' (1999) Marshttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Frederik_Pohl&action=edit&section=12 edit #''Man Plus'' (1976) —winner of the Nebula Award; Campbell Memorial runner up, Locus SF third place, and Hugo finalist[2][47][51] The sequel, Mars Plus, is listed under collaborations Space Merchantshttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Frederik_Pohl&action=edit&section=13 edit The first book, The Space Merchants, listed under collaborations #''The Merchants' War'' (1984)[40] #The two novels were published together as: Venus, Inc.(1985) (SFBC omnibus) Other novels (not part of a series) *''Slave Ship'' (1956) (Galaxy Magazine 1956, Ballantine 1956) *''Drunkard's Walk'' (1960) (Galaxy Magazine June-Aug 1960, Ballantine paperback 1960) *''A Plague of Pythons'' (1962) (Galaxy Magazine Oct-Dec 1962, Ballantine paperback 1965; updated version published in 1984 as Demon in the Skull) *''The Age of the Pussyfoot'' (1965) (Galaxy Magazine Oct. 1965-Feb. 1966, Trident hardcover 1969) *''Jem'' (1979) winner of the National Book Award;[3] (With essay by Ron Hogan from the Awards 60-year anniversary blog) finalist for the Hugo and Nebula Awards, sixth place for the Locus Award[52][53] *''The Cool War'' (1981) *''Syzygy'' (1981) *''Starburst'' (1982) *''The Years of the City'' (1984) — winner of the Campbell Memorial Award, sixth place Locus Collection.[2][49] The Years of the City is a collection of five linked novellas, two previously published. **"Introduction" **"When New York Hit the Fan" 1984 (original here) **"The Greening of Bed-Stuy" 1984 **"The Blister" 1984 **"Second-Hand Sky" 1984 (original here) **"Gwenanda and the Supremes" 1984 (original here) *''Black Star Rising'' (1985) *''The Coming of the Quantum Cats'' (1986) *''Terror'' (1986) *''Chernobyl'' (1987) *''The Day The Martians Came'' (1988) (actually 7 previously published stories plus 3 new, plus connecting material) *''Narabedla Ltd.'' (1988) *''Homegoing'' (1989) *''The World at the End of Time'' (1990) *''Outnumbering the Dead'' (1990) *''Stopping at Slowyear'' (1991) *''Mining the Oort'' (1992) *''The Voices of Heaven'' (1994) *''O Pioneer!'' (1998) *''All the Lives He Led'' (2011) Collaborations with Cyril M. Kornbluthhttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Frederik_Pohl&action=edit&section=16 edit *''The Space Merchants'' (1953) (a sole-author sequel, The Merchant's War, appeared in 1984) *''Search the Sky'' (1954) (heavily revised 1985) *''Gladiator-At-Law'' (1955) (revised 1986) *''Presidential Year''[54] (1958) *''Wolfbane'' (1959) -see also the short-story collections The Wonder Effect, Critical Mass, Before the Universe, and the selected stories Our Best: The Best of Frederik Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth (listed under collections) with Jack Williamsonhttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Frederik_Pohl&action=edit&section=17 edit *Undersea Trilogy #''Undersea Quest'' (1954) #''Undersea Fleet'' (1956) #''Undersea City'' (1958) *Starchild Trilogy #''The Reefs of Space'' (1964) #''Starchild'' (1965) #''Rogue Star'' (1969) *Saga of Cuckoo #''Farthest Star'' (1975) #''Wall Around A Star'' (1983) *''Land's End'' (1988) *''The Singers of Time'' (1991) with Lester Del Reyhttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Frederik_Pohl&action=edit&section=18 edit *''Preferred Risk'' (1955) under the joint pseudonym Edson McCann with Thomas T. Thomashttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Frederik_Pohl&action=edit&section=19 edit *''Mars Plus'' (1994) (sequel to Man Plus) with Arthur C. Clarkehttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=Frederik_Pohl&action=edit&section=20 edit *''The Last Theorem'' (2008) Collections *''Alternating Currents'' (1956) **"Happy Birthday, Dear Jesus" (original here) **"The Ghost Maker", 1954 **"Let the Ants Try", 1949 **"Pythias",[55] 1955 **"The Mapmakers",[56] 1955 **"Rafferty’s Reasons", 1955 **"Target One",[57] 1955 **"Grandy Devil",[58] 1955 **"The Tunnel under the World", 1955 **"What to Do Until the Analyst Comes Happy But Me!”", 1956 *''The Case Against Tomorrow'' (1957) **"The Midas Plague", 1954 **"The Census Takers", 1956 **"The Candle Lighter",[59] 1955 **"The Celebrated No-Hit Inning", 1956 **"Wapshot’s Demon", 1956 **"My Lady Green Sleeves"[60] 1957 *''Tomorrow Times Seven'' (1959) **"The Haunted Corpse",[61] 1957 **"The Middle of Nowhere",[62] 1955 **"The Gentle Venusian Gentlest Unpeople”", 1958 **"The Day of the Boomer Dukes", 1956 **"Survival Kit", 1957 **"The Knights of Arthur",[63] 1958 **"To See Another Mountain", 1959 *''The Man Who Ate the World'' (1960) **"The Man Who Ate the World",[64] 1956 **"The Wizards of Pung's Corners",[65] 1959 **"The Waging of the Peace",[66] 1959 **"The Snowmen",[67] 1959 **"The Day the Icicle Works Closed", 1959 *''Turn Left At Thursday'' (1961) **"Mars by Moonlight", 1958 **"The Richest Man in Levittown" **"The Bitterest Pill",[68] 1959 **"The Seven Deadly Virtues",[69] 1958 **"The Martian in the Attic", 1960 **"Third Offense",[70] 1958 as by Charles Satterfield **"The Hated",[71] 1958 **"I Plinglot, Who You?",[72] 1959 *''The Wonder Effect'' (1962) (with Cyril M. Kornbluth) **"Introduction" **"Critical Mass", 1962 **"A Gentle Dying", 1961 **"Nightmare with Zeppelins",[73] 1958 **"Best Friend by S. D. Gottesman", 1941 **"The World of Myrion Flowers", 1961 **"Trouble in Time by S. D. Gottesman", 1940 **"The Engineer", 1956 **"Mars-Tube by S. D. Gottesman", 1941 **"The Quaker Cannon", 1961 *''The Abominable Earthman, (1963) **"The Abominable Earthman", 1961 **"We Never Mention Aunt Nora"[74] by Paul Flehr, 1958 **"A Life and a Half", 1959 **"Punch", 1961 **"The Martian Star-Gazers", 1962 **"Whatever Counts",[75] 1959 **"Three Portraits and a Prayer", 1962 *''Digits and Dastards (1966) **"The Children of Night", 1964 **"The Fiend", 1964 **"Earth Eighteen", 1964 **"Father of the Stars", 1964 **"The Five Hells of Orion", 1962 **"With Redfern on Capella XII", 1965 (writing as Charles Satterfield) **"How to Count on Your Fingers", 1956 **"On Binary Digits and Human Habits", 1962 *''The Frederik Pohl Omnibus'' (1966) as Survival Kit 1979 **"The Man Who Ate the World",[76] (not in Survival Kit) **"The Seven Deadly Virtues", 1958 **"The Day the Icicle Works Closed", 1960 (not in Survival Kit) **"The Knights of Arthur", 1958 **"Mars by Moonlight", 1958 **" The Haunted Corpse",[61] 1957 **"The Middle of Nowhere", 1955 **"The Day of the Boomer Dukes", 1956 **"The Snowmen", 1959 (not in Survival Kit) **"The Wizards of Pung’s Corners Tighe series", 1958 (not in Survival Kit) **"The Waging of the Peace Tighe series", 1959 (not in Survival Kit) **"Survival Kit", 1957 **"I Plinglot, Who You?", 1959 *''Day Million'' (1970) **"Day Million", 1966 **"The Deadly Mission of Phineas Snodgrass", 1962 **"The Day the Martians Came" Day After the Day the Martians Came", 1967 **"The Schematic Man", 1969 **"Small Lords", 1957 **"Making Love" “Lovemaking”, 1966 **"Way Up Yonder",[77] as by Charles Satterfield 1959 **"Speed Trap", 1967 **"It’s a Young Worl", 1941 **"Under Two Moons", 1965 *''The Gold at the Starbow's End'' (1972) **"The Gold at the Starbow's End", 1972 **"Sad Solarian Screenwriter Sam", 1972 **"Call Me Million", 1970 **"Shaffery among the Immortals", 1972 **"The Merchants of Venus", 1972 (in "Heechee" series) *''The Best of Frederik Pohl'' (1975) **Introduction: "A Variety of Excellence", by Lester del Rey **"The Tunnel Under the World", 1954 **"Punch", 1961 **"Three Portraits and a Prayer", 1962 **"Day Million", 1966 **"Happy Birthday, Dear Jesus", 1956 **"We Never Mention Aunt Nora", 1958 **"Father of the Stars", 1964 **"The Day the Martians Came", 1967 **"The Midas Plague", 1954 **"The Snowmen", 1959 **"How to Count on Your Fingers", 1956 **"Grandy Devil", 1955 **"Speed Trap", 1967 **"The Richest Man in Levittown", 1959 (orig. pub. as "The Bitterest Pill") **"The Day the Icicle Works Closed", 1959 **"The Hated", 1961 **"The Martian in the Attic", 1960 **"The Census Takers", 1955 **"The Children of Night", 1964 **Afterword: "What the Author Has to Say About All This" *''In The Problem Pit'' (1976) **"Introduction: Science-Fiction Games", 1974 **"In the Problem Pit", 1973 **"Let the Ants Try", 1949 **"To See Another Mountain", 1959 **"The Deadly Mission of Phineas Snodgrass", 1962 (a.k.a. The Time Machine of Phineas Snodgrass) **"Golden Ages Gone Away", 1972 **"Rafferty's Reasons", 1955 **"I Remember a Winter", 1972 **"The Schematic Man", 1968 **"What to Do Until the Analyst Comes", 1955 (a.k.a. Everybody's Happy But Me!) **"Some Joys Under the Star", 1973 **"The Man Who Ate the World",[64] 1956 **"SF: The Game-Playing Literature", 1971 (a.k.a. The Game-Playing Literature) *''The Early Pohl'' (1976): **"Elegy for a Dead Planet: Luna", 1937, (writing as Elton Andrews) poem, his first published piece **"The Dweller in the Ice", 1940, (writing as James MacCreigh) **"The King's Eye", 1940, (writing as James MacCreigh) **"It's a Young World", 1940, (writing as James MacCreigh) **"Daughters of Eternity", 1940, (writing as James MacCreigh) **"Earth, Farewell!" 1940, (writing as James MacCreigh) **"Conspiracy on Callisto", 1943, (writing as James MacCreigh) **"Highwayman of the Void", 1943, (writing under Dirk Wylie's name) **"Double-Cross", 1943, (writing as James MacCreigh) *''Critical Mass'' (1977) (with Cyril M. Kornbluth) **"Introduction", (Pohl) **"The Quaker Cannon", 1961 **"Mute Inglorious Tam", 1974 **"The World of Myrion Flowers", 1961 **"The Gift of Garigolli", 1974 **"A Gentle Dying", 1961 **"A Hint of Henbane", 1961 **"The Meeting", 1972 **"The Engineer", 1956 **"Nightmare with Zeppelins", 1958 **"Critical Mass", 1962 **"Afterword", (Pohl) *''Survival Kit'' (1979) (abridged from The Frederik Pohl Omnibus 1966, see) **"The Seven Deadly Virtues", 1958 **"The Knights of Arthur", 1958 **"Mars by Moonlight", 1958 **"Haunted Corpse", 1957 **"The Middle of Nowhere", 1955 **"The Day of the Boomer Dukes", 1956 **"Survival Kit", 1957 **"I Plinglot, Who You?", 1959 *''Before the Universe'' (1980) (with Cyril M. Kornbluth) **"Mars-Tube", 1941 **"Trouble in Time", 1940 **"Vacant World", 1940 **"Best Friend", 1941 **"Nova Midplane", 1940 **"The Extrapolated Dimwit", 1942 *''Planets Three'', 1982 (a collection of 3 novellas written as James MacCreigh): **"Figurehead, " 1951 (orig as "The Genius Beasts" by MacCreigh) **"Red Moon of Danger", 1951 (orig as "Danger Moon" by MacCreigh) **"Donovan Had a Dream", 1947 *''Midas World'' (1983) **"The Fire-Bringer", (original here) **"The Midas Plague", 1954 **"Servant of the People", 1983 **"The Man Who Ate the World",[64] 1956 **"Farmer on the Dole", 1982 **"The Lord of the Skies", 1983 **"The New Neighbors", 1983 *''Pohlstars'' (1984) Gollancz edition omits the last story **"The Sweet, Sad Queen of the Grazing Isles", here **"The High Test", 1983 **"Spending a Day at the Lottery Fair", 1983 **"Second Coming", 1983 **"Enjoy, Enjoy", 1974 **"Growing Up in Edge City", 1975 **"We Purchased People", 1974 **"Rem the Rememberer", 1974 **"The Mother Trip", 1975 **"A Day in the Life of Able Charlie", 1976 **"The Way It Was", 1977 **"The Wizard-Masters of Peng-Shi Angle (né The Wizards of Pung's Corners)", original story 1958, retranslation 1984. *''Tales from the Planet Earth'' (1986), created with Elizabeth Anne Hull, a novel with nineteen authors **"Sitting Around the Pool, Soaking Up the Rays" 1984 **"We Servants of the Stars" 1986 *''BiPohl'' (1987), two novels in one volume: **Drunkard's Walk **The Age of the Pussyfoot *''Our Best: The Best of Frederik Pohl and C.M. Kornbluth'' (1987) (with Cyril M. Kornbluth) **"Introduction", (Pohl) **"The Stories of the Sixties", (Pohl, section introduction) **"Critical Mass", 1962 **"The World of Myrion Flowers", 1961 **"The Engineer", 1956 **"A Gentle Dying", 1961 **"Nightmare with Zeppelins", 1958 **"The Quaker Cannon", 1961 **"The 60/40 Stories", (Pohl, section introduction) **"Trouble in Time by S. D. Gottesman", 1940 **"Mars-Tube by S. D. Gottesman", ss Astonishing Stories September ’41 **"Epilogue to The Space Merchants", (Pohl, section introduction) **"Gravy Planet", (extract from the magazine serial, not used in the book) **"The Final Stories", (Pohl, section introduction) **"Mute Inglorious Tam", 1974 **"The Gift of Garigolli", 1974 **"The Meeting", 1972 **"Afterword", (Pohl) *''Platinum Pohl'' (2005) **"Introduction", (by James Frenkel) **"The Merchants of Venus", 1972 (in the "Heechee" series) **"The Things That Happen", 1985 **"The High Test", 1983 **"My Lady Green Sleeves",[60] 1957 **"The Kindly Isle", 1984 **"The Middle of Nowhere", 1955 **"I Remember a Winter", 1972 **"The Greening of Bed-Stuy", 1984 **"To See Another Mountain", 1959 **"The Mapmakers", 1955 **"Spending a Day at the Lottery Fair", 1983 **"The Celebrated No-Hit Inning", 1956 **"Some Joys Under the Star", 1973 **"Servant of the People", 1983 **"Waiting for the Olympians", 1988 **"Criticality", 1984 **"Shaffery Among the Immortals", 1972 **"The Day the Icicle Works Closed", 1960 **"Saucery", 1986 **"The Gold at the Starbow’s End", 1972 **"Growing Up in Edge City", 1975 **"The Knights of Arthur", 1958 **"Creation Myths of the Recently Extinct", 1994 **"The Meeting", 1972 (with C. M. Kornbluth) **"Let the Ants Try", 1949 **"Speed Trap", 1967 **"The Day the Martians Came" Day After the Day the Martians Came”, 1967 **"Day Million,, 1966 **"The Mayor of Mare Tranq,, 1996 **"Fermi and Frost", 1985 **"Afterword: Fifty Years and Counting" Category:1919 births Category:2013 deaths